


Dragonyule Messenger

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonyule, Dragonyule Exchange 2020 (Dragalia Lost), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As the Halidom's favorite messenger prepares herself for Dragonyule, she decides she needs a little extra help.Dragonyule Exchange Gift for animemes420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dragonyule Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animemes420](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animemes420).



It was time... for Noelle’s Dragonyule Message Exchange Mission!

“Here it is. All of the mail that the Halidom decided to exchange this year. So far. There always is a chance someone will give you extra work in the middle of your round.” And so, with that, Cleo dumped the expected amount of holiday correspondence in her table.

Even if this was her duty, the messenger felt her anxiety rise by the second. But she could do it. S-s-she could…

“So, do you want me to help you?”

Yes. Yes, she did.

* * *

“Thank you… f-for accompanying me.”

“It’s no problem. You have been a great help for us with everything, so it’s only fair I look after you a bit too, no?” He said, with a small, beleaguered smile, that still was more than enough to boost her spirits, even if it was accompanied by a sigh, “So, where do we begin?”

Honestly, she’d argue that Joachim already looked after her more than enough, but didn’t feel like rejecting his politeness, “Um…” And so, she passed a list to her friend, alongside the people they were supposed to see.

“Alright. So, first…”

* * *

“For me? Really? Yay!” The brightest of the Phoenix family beamed, tearing open the gift that was given to her, and finding an intricately made flower wreath waiting for her, shining and glittering in all the colors of the world, alongside a promise to make her more accessories and arrangements once these flowers inevitably wilted, “Can you guys wait here just a bit? I’d like to give something back to the person who did this.”

With Noelle wordlessly nodding in agreement, he added, “We have yet to go deliver that dragon’s gifts, so sure. Hit us up.”

“Alright! Hold on just a bit!”

* * *

“This… is for me?”

Nodding, she confirmed, “Yes. The sender said… s-she really wanted you to have it!”

“You’re very important to that gal. You should treasure it as much as she treasured your own gift for her.” The other messenger added.

Looking at the sewed-by-hand horse plushie that he held, some bits white, some bits purple, a dash of yellow here and there, with a black bow tying the gift, Epimetheus blushed as he let himself openly hug the bundle of warmth he received.

“Oh! You also have this from your b-”

“Shhhh, let him be, Noelle. Just leave this in the corner.” Joachim hurriedly shushed her, deciding not to risk a sudden unstable mood shift, “He’ll see it later, let’s just go to the next one.”

* * *

“Heya, you two! How is your mail thingy going?” The naginata cutie asked, snuggly warmed up by her scarf, and the training session she just got out of. One could almost see a couple drops of sweat on her face, true evidence of how dedicated she was to her exercise, always ready to match and catch-up to a certain someone.

“Very well, miss Botan. In fact, I think we have something for you.” The hunter announced.

“Here you go. It’s from Hinomoto.” Noelle said, giving a fancy looking envelope to the red-haired spear wielder.

“Oh! This...” Standing still for a second, she stared at the mail that rested in her hands with unusual silence and calm, before opening and reading it with the most attention-filled gaze. Once it was over, she took a deep breath, remained silent, and rubbed her now watery eyes, bringing some concern to the girl who delivered her that message.

“Um… M-miss Botan? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am. Don’t worry. This letter was just from a dumbass who means quite a bit to me. I hope I can see him again soon.” She said, laughing fondly, “Seriously, thank you two.”

The feeling of missing someone, that is in a completely different country… They understood that well.

Returning the smile that Botan gave them, the two went out to keep doing their duty.

* * *

“Ring-a-ling! Merry Dragonyule!”

Stumbling upon the new Saint Starfalls of the year, Joachim couldn’t help but feel like they were a very contrasting pair. However, looking at Noelle next to him, and then back to Victor, he thought that maybe Lily wasn’t such a weird companion for him, after all.

“T-to you too. E-e-hum…” Not managing to speak anymore, she simply handed over Lily’s letters, a handful of collaborative efforts from the other kids in the Halidom, as well as a spare thing from some faraway tribe.

“Oh? These are all for me? Yay!” Already ready to open and read them all, she recomposed herself and requested, “Permission to… take a break, sir!”   


“Conceded. Rest well, soldier.” Following Victor’s approval, Lily quickly hurried to do her thing. As serious looking as ever, the ex-commander then properly shifted his attention towards his allies, “So, anything for me, as well?”

Nodding, his ex-subordinate extended her letter towards the Starfall of the year, timidly managing to get out, “Joachim helped me with this, as well.”

Opening the letter and seeing it’s contents, a small wooden wolf carving fell into Victor’s hands, alongside an illustrated Dragonyule thank-you message. Chuckling, he put both of them inside one of his pockets, before gently turning towards her, “Thank you, soldier. Both of you, truly. It will be treasured.”

* * *

“Merry Dragonyule, boss. Here you go. A brand new package of your favorite tea.” 

“Hum. Helping me write reports would be a far greater gift, soldier. But I’ll take it. Thank you.” Taking the present, her eyebrows raised, “This is high quality. Must have taken time to find, no?”

“A bit. But Noelle was a great help! Ain’t that right?” Joachim said, bringing his companion to the forefront, who just silently, and also nervously, nodded.

Happy enough with that, Kirsty still asked, “I suppose I’m not the last person you two have to check this night. Shouldn’t you go do your duty?”

“Yeah yeah boss, we got it. Don’t worry, I’ll personally brew you that tea before long.” The soldier answered, making his way out of the room.

* * *

Before long, the last message arrived…

“E-excuse me, mister Leif? This is for you.” She said, handing over an anonymous message to the captain of the White Sparrows.

Reading it, Leif’s face immediately hardened, grumpened, and he wordlessly tore the letter apart, throwing it in the trash and leaving the room.

“... U-uh…”

“Well, I guess even people’s worst enemies manage to send messages to one another, on this cheerful holiday.” Joachim hypothesized.

And so, with that last happening, the night of work came to an end.


End file.
